


Town of Despair

by AnOwlReadingABook



Series: Town of Despair: The Trilogy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I know who dies and who lives, You readers can figure out who's innocent and guilty, meh you're gonna fail anyway, who dies and who lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: Makoto Naegi is an ordinary sheriff that takes care of the town. However, there is a serial killer on the loose and not only that, there is a mafia organization as well. He doesn't know who's innocent and who's guilty. The only way to find out, is by working with the town.





	1. I'm The Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I must make the roles:
> 
> Medium  
> Investigator  
> Sheriff - Naegi  
> Doctor  
> Lookout  
> Vigilante  
> Veteran  
> Jailor  
> Escort  
> Serial Killer  
> Jester  
> Executioner  
> Random Town  
> Godfather  
> Mafioso  
> Framer

_**Who am I? I'm Makoto Naegi.** _

_**What am I? I'm the sheriff of this town.** _

_**Why am I the sheriff? Because this town needs one.** _

_**Why? Because there is evil in this town and I'm going to find it.** _

 

~~**Do you regret being in this town?** ~~

~~~~**...**

 

* * *

 

 

"U-Ughh.." I woke up from my bed, still a bit sleepy because I overslept, and looked at myself from a mirror. My hair's sticking out, there's bags forming underneath my eyes, there's saliva stains on the side of my mouth, I'm a complete mess.

I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself. I washed my face with faucet water and soap. I brushed my teeth and took a  five minute shower.

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself and went outside to start my day.

 

As I walk outside, I see the other townies interacting with each other.

"Naegi." A soft, sweet voice called out.

"Hm?" I looked to my right and saw Kirigiri. Her lavender hair is just beautiful, I actually wanna touch it. Snapping out of my thoughts, I asked, "Yes?"

"There's a serial killer and a mafia organization in this town." The air suddenly became dull. "It's only a matter of time before they make their move."

"Y-Yeah, I know." I felt the urge to ask her something important. I manned up and did the deed, "Um, what is your role?"

She looks at me straight in the eyes and says, "I do not have the urge to trust any of you. Don't bother." Sheesh, that was cold.

"O-Okay.."

I heard a scream and I turned to look where it came from.

"LEON! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES, YOU PERVERT!"

Kuwata came running out of Sayaka's house, with her blue panties in his hand, saying, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW! LOLOLOL!"

I sighed. What a couple.

I looked to where Togami and Fukawa are and saw Togami ignoring Fukawa's irritating love for him.

I looked to Asahina and Oogami playing tag with Enoshima and Ikusaba. Such best friends ever.

Celestia was reading a vampire novel and Yamada was kneeling down for her. Typical.

Kiyotaka and Oowada were playing arm-wrestling, with Fujisaki watching.

But then, I saw Hagakure and he looked a bit weird. His eyes were wide open and he looked like he was about to go insane. I walked over to him and asked, "Hagakure, you okay?"

His only response was looking at me weirdly and then turned around to go back to his house. Strange.

Deciding to shrug it off, I enjoyed the rest of the day.


	2. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the murder begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, let the hate for this fanfiction begin just because of their favourite character dying. Go on, lemme hear you all cry in despair.

I enjoy taking a walk in the forest. The weather is nice and the animals here are friendly, including lethal ones such as a bear. It was getting noon, so I headed back after a ten minute walk.

When I got back, everyone was returning to their homes. I went back home to wait for the night.

 

**NIGHT 1**

 

As a sheriff, my job was to find out if the person I'm checking out is a serial killer or mafia. Finding the serial killer is easy, but finding a mafia is hard when you got somebody framing the person you're looking at. Not only that, but there's the godfather who's innocent in the eye of the sheriff. I decided to check Junko since she's going on about despair.

After five minutes, it turns out that she's innocent. I went back home and ate dinner. After that, I wrote my findings on a will, so in case I die, someone can read the will. I then went to sleep, thinking about the day I had.

 

_**MEANWHILE** _

 

"Hagakure, you've done some very.. bad things in the past.. and I mean very..." An unknown voice gave Hagakure the chills.

"P-Please, n-no.." Hagakure covered his head for the worst.

"Sorry, but someone has to pay for this." The **mafioso**  aimed the gun at Hagakure and shot him in the left rib.

"AGH!" Hagakure spat out blood and tried covering his open wound. "No more..."

The mafioso was about to shoot him again until he heard Hagakure's door burst open.

"Hmph, I guess that person can finish the job. I'm out." The mafioso left a mafia card and walked through the back door, and left Hagakure for dead.

The  **serial killer** entered the house and found Hagakure, leaning against a wall. There was a mafia card next to him.

"Oh? It seems I was late for the party. Oh well, at least you're still breathing for me~" The serial killer walked slowly to Hagakure, smiling like a yandere.

"Y-You? No w-way, get away f-from me.."

"Nope~ Too bad~" The serial killer pulled out a knife and a scalpel and said, " **Let's have some fun, shall we?** "

 

**DAY 2**

 

I woke up, fully refreshed, and performed my daily routine.

However, while eating breakfast, someone screamed and I rushed outside immediately. What I saw, terrified me.

Hagakure was lying on the floor, dead. There was a trail of blood, which indicates that he was dragged outside here. The side of his mouth was cut open and his eyes were pulled off his sockets.

I found a  **mafia card** and  **serial killer card** next to his body. Hagakure was brutally murdered.

"N-No way.. It's can't happen like this.." Sayaka froze in place.

"Why him? Of all people, why him?" Fujisaki started tearing up.

I checked the will that he left and was in horror.

 

_**I made alot of fuck ups, I deserve to die** _

_**All these dead voices haunting me, telling me to join them** _

_**Jesus Christ, I can't take it anymore. Just kill me.** _

_**Someone's knocking on my door. I am going to check who it is.** _

 

I dropped the will. I was starting to break.

"'Dead voices haunting me', that means he's a medium. His card is right there." Ikusaba pointed out. The  **medium card** was almost behind his coat.

"Look at the death note, fucking terrifying." Oowada showed the others the death note

 

_**Do you enjoy hurting other people?** _

_**Well I can't blame you, can I?** _

_**You love talking to the dead so much,** _

_**In fact, I decided to make you join the dead.** _

_**So that you can have more FUN.** _

_**You're next,** _

_**Naegi.** _

 

I started sweating. I started getting hiccups. The serial killer wants me now. Oh god..

"If there is a jailor or a doctor, I suggest you take care of Naegi. It seems like he could be in danger." Togami adjusted his glasses.

"We don't know who's the jailor or the doctor." Kiyotaka pointed out.

"Well, that's true. For now, we need leads. Anyone got any leads?" Togami looked around, looking for clues.

"Um, I got one. I'm a lookout and I saw Naegi visit Hagakure!" Yamada pointed at me.

No, what? But, I visited Junko.

Everyone else screamed "WHAT?!!" except for Togami, Celestia and Kirigiri.

"No! That's impossible! I was in my house the whole time!" I wanted to say that I checked Junko, but I didn't want to reveal my role that easily.

"Huh? But, I'm the lookout, and I saw Naegi outside of Junko's house." Fujisaki yelled.

"Ooo, Naegi, you're such a stalker, I think I want you to play with me.."

Oh great. That makes me want to reveal my role. This day is going to get bad..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... um, yeah..


	3. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naegi is accused of killing Hagakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed Roles:  
> Medium - Hagakure  
> Sheriff - Naegi  
> Lookout - Yamada or Chihiro  
> Investigator -  
> Escort -  
> Doctor -  
> Jailor -  
> Vigilante -  
> Veteran -  
> Random Town -  
> Godfather -  
> Mafioso -  
> Framer -  
> Serial Killer -  
> Jester -  
> Executioner -

"This is confusing." Togami looked both at Fujisaki and Yamada. One of them was lying, and he was bound to find that out.

"We don't know who Naegi visited. But Naegi said he stayed home the entire time, which makes him suspicious." Kirigiri concluded.

I can't reveal my role that easily! Someone could kill me!

"I know that Naegi murdered Hagakure! He's the serial killer who framed himself!" Yamada is crazy! I visited Junko.

"But, he visited Junko.." Fujisaki is telling the truth.

I remained silent until Ishimaru spoke up, "Naegi! Reveal your role! Your life is depending on it!"

I built up the urge to do it. My life IS depending on it. Well, I'm gonna die anyways later on at night.

"Fine. I'm the sheriff. I visited Junko." Hagakure, here I come.

"No! That's not true! I claimed lookout first and he visited Hagakure!"

Wait a minute. There was a flaw in what he said.

"Wait, Yamada, if I visited Hagakure last night, how did I enter his house?"

Yamada looked at me and answered, "You knocked on his door and he let you in!"

"NO THAT'S WRONG!"

**BREAK**

"Look at Hagakure's door! It's busted."

Everyone turned their eyes to the busted door.

"Yamada, if you were the lookout, you would've noticed him bust down the door." Kirigiri sighed. "You could be suspicious."

"..Did he really not knock on the door? Sorry, my memory's a bit foggy. But I do know is that a guy in a black jacket with an ahoge in his hair entered his house!" Okay, now this is getting ridiculous.

"As much as I hate to believe it, I don't wanna die. Sorry, Naegi. It's for the best." Leon voted against me.

"Wait what! We're voting this quick?!" What is even going on?

"Naegi, we will believe your innocence if you prove you did not visit Hagakure, but visit Junko as Fujisaki said. You could be a  _mafia_ for all I know."

Wait, what? Kirigiri just saved me.

"Gotcha!"

**BREAK**

"Yamada, if you actually saw me visit Hagakure, then wouldn't someone else visit him as well?"

He stared at me in confusion.

"Did you not notice the mafia card that was left on his body, along with a serial killer card?"

Everyone gasped. They found the true culprit. Or so I thought he was.

"W-What?! No, IT WAS HIM I TELL YOU! HIM!"

We all voted against Yamada. He was put on trial.

"IT WAS HIM! HE VISITED HAGAKURE! HE SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH!"

**MAKE YOUR JUDGEMENT**

We all voted guilty.

"...Damn it." Those were his last words before he kicked the stool off his feet and lynched himself.

I searched his body and found the  **executioner card**.

Celestia sighed, "Such a shame that no one will remember you." Sheesh, that was cold and harsh at the same time.

"So, Chihiro is the real lookout?" Oowada asked.

"Yes, I am." replied Chihiro.

Everyone soon either went away from the town or stayed in the town and chat with each other.

I went back to the forest and sat on a log. I can't believe I was a target. Not only the executioner, but the serial killer's after me! Terrible day..

"Naegi." I turned around and saw Kirigiri standing there, "May I take a seat with you?"

"Um, s-sure.."

I made space for her to sit and she kindly took it.

"I have something to ask, Naegi." She said, staring at the ground in front of her.

"Sure, go ahead."

"..I have romantic feelings for you."

"O-Oh.." Oh my god, is this true? "If you're asking me to accept them, then I will."

"...Thank you." She turned towards me and leaned forward to me. Our faces were literally inches and she planted a small kiss on my lips. They were soft. "When you were accused of killing Hagakure, I thought that the person I loved was evil. Turns out, I was wrong. You should go for something else other than a sheriff."

"Heh, don't worry about it, Kyouko. I like being a sheriff. Can I call you Kyouko?"

"Go ahead, we're lovers now. Anyways, I've got to go. Goodbye, Makoto." She got up from the log and walked back towards the town.

I guess today wasn't bad after all..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Hagakure: Hey dude!** _

_**Yamada: Oh, hey.** _

_**Hagakure: About time someone joined me. It was getting lonely!** _

_**Yamada: I tried to do my job..** _

_**Hagakure: Don't worry about it. Now we can enjoy our time.** _

_**Yamada: Who was the mafia that visited you and the serial killer as well?** _

_**Hagakure: ...** _

_**It's** _

_**\------**_

_**and** _

_**\--------** _

_**Yamada: W-What? No way! Impossible!** _

_**Hagakure: Even I'm surprised..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out that Yamada was the executioner.


	4. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naegi gets attacked at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed Roles:
> 
> Medium - Hagakure  
> Sheriff - Naegi  
> Lookout - Chihiro  
> Investigator -  
> Doctor -  
> Escort -  
> Jailor -  
> Vigilante -  
> Veteran -  
> Random Town -  
> Jester -  
> Executioner - Yamada  
> Godfather -  
> Mafioso -  
> Framer -  
> Random Mafia -

It was getting noon. I returned home and ate dinner. I think I might die. Oh well, at least I made myself mashed potatoes for my last dinner.

 

**NIGHT 2**

I went to bed. The air around my room felt hazy, but I shrugged it off and closed my eyes.

...

_**BANG** _

_**BANG** _

_**BANG** _

...Huh? I got up from the noises outside my room. Somebody was banging on the-

_**BREAK** _

What the!? I got out of my room and saw my door busted open. Oh god, my time has come.

"AGH!" Someone stabbed me in the back with a sharp object. I cried in pain, "N-NOO!!" The person thrusted the knife deeper intomyback.someonepleasehelpme...

...

 

**DAY 3**

 

I woke up. I. Woke. Up. I looked around and I found myself back in my bed. Was it all a dream? I got up, but there was a sharp pain in my back. I quickly laid down in bed. I found a  **doctor card** on my chest. Thank you, whoever saved me. I succeeded in getting up the second time from the bed. I made my way to the front door, to see it back to normal. Thanks again, doctor.

I walked outside my house and got a lot of looks from the other townies. I just realized, I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"OH MY GOD, NAEGI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Asahina yelled.

"Someone tried to kill me.. But the doctor saved me." I touched the bandages, and it stung me. "Ow."

"..." I looked at Kirigiri's eyes and they looked like they were gonna find out who did this to me. And kill them.

"Well, is everyone here?" Togami asked.

"No, Fukawa is missing." Oogami noticed. Everyone looked at Fukawa's house. The door was wide open.

Oh no.

We all rushed inside and found Fukawa, crucified against a wall, with gunshot wounds to her body everywhere. Kuwata vomited on the floor. Sayaka had tears streaming down her face. Togami was not amused. I had the courage to step forward and grabbed her will.

 

_**Byakuya-sama will be mine. I shall win his heart!** _

_**That is my goal and nobody will stop me!** _

_**Oh right, the investigation.** _

_**Night 1: Byakuya-sama is a GODFATHER or the mayor.. I hope he is the mayor** _

_**Night 2: Ishimaru is** _

 

It ends there. She was the investigator. The  **investigator card** was next to her body. But what shocked me is..

"YOU'RE THE GODFATHER!" Asahina pointed at Togami.

"Hmph, imbecile, I would reveal my role, but no." Togami groaned.

"WHY NOT?! IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE GODFATHER!?" Asahina was about to pounce on Togami, had Oogami not put her down.

"Asahina my girl, don't."

"I KNOW HE KILLED HER!"

I had to step in, "Let's just settle this outside!"

We all got outside of Fukawa's house and we each stood in front of our own houses.

"We know it's him! He's the one!" Asahina still wouldn't stop herself from pouncing on Togami.

"That's it, Asahina. Taste despair~" Junko started feeling... um, corny?

Togami sighed, "If it makes you commoners feel better.." He took out the  **mayor card** and showed to everyone here.

"..." Asahina seemed to have calmed down.

"Now then." Togami turned to Ishimaru, "Fukawa investigated you before she died. What is your role?"

"...I will whisper it to you." He walked towards Togami and whispered something in his ear.

"Hmm, prove that you're actually the role you whispered to me. Perform your task on me."

"Yes sir!" Ishimaru saluted.

"Kyoudai, what are you up to..." Oowada was suspicious.

"The rest of you, go on about your day." Togami ordered.

And so we did.

Kirigiri pulled on my arm and whispered, "Come with me. Now." She seemed harsh now. Is it because of my injury?

 

We sat on the same log we shared yesterday.

"Naegi, promise me this." She held my hand.

"Yes?" What does she want?

"If anything bad happens to me, promise me that you'll not do something stupid. And please live for me."

What?

"Um, okay. I promise." Her glove felt funny.

"Thank you." She got up and walked back to the town.

...

Anything bad happens to her? Why would she say something like that..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Yamada: ...** _

_**Hagakure: How will the town figure it out?** _

_**Fukawa: I was killed by ------** _

_**Yamada: I KNEW IT!** _

_**Hagakure: Man.. Why would they kill anyways?** _

_**Fukawa: I have no idea. My only concern is that they don't hurt Byakuya-sama...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Togami is a mayor?! Holy shit!


	5. Last Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something unexpected happens.
> 
> WARNING: LITERALLY RAPE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed Roles:
> 
> Medium - Hagakure  
> Sheriff - Naegi  
> Lookout - Chihiro  
> Investigator - Fukawa  
> Doctor -  
> Escort -  
> Jailor -  
> Vigilante -  
> Veteran -  
> Mayor - Togami  
> Godfather -  
> Mafioso -  
> Framer -  
> Random Mafia -  
> Executioner - Yamada  
> Jester -

**NIGHT 3**

 

I haven't figured out who the mafia or the serial killer is. I checked Oowada, he's innocent.

I lied down in bed and thought of what Kyouko said to me..

_If anything happens to me, promise me that you won't do anything stupid._

Why would she say something like that?

As I close my eyes, my mind goes blank..

...

...

..?

Hm? My eyes were half-open. Somebody was in my room and-

***Zips down pants***

Huh?! What the-

***Pulls down pants***

!!!

 ***Hops on dick** ***** (AN: I'm sorry lol)

"A-AH!"

What the bloody hell!?

I try to open my eyes, but this girl placed a pillow on my face and held me down. My arms were trapped by her legs. She continues moving her body up and down my dick.

"MMMMPH!" I tried to scream, but the pillow kept the sounds to myself.

This is literally rape.

Someone help me..

 

_**MEANWHILE** _

 

"Heh, he won't know what hit-" There was a soft knock on his door. "Coming!" He opened the door,

Only to get immediately stabbed in the gut with a sharp knife.

"Eugh!" He coughed. He took a step back. He held his wound. He looked to see who stabbed him,

Only to have his left eye stabbed.

"ARRGGHHHH!"

The knife pulled his left eye out of the socket. The serial killer licked the bloody eye.

"H-Have mercy.." Kuwata begged.

"After you brutally murdered Fukawa? I don't think so. In fact, I'll brutalise you~"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

**STAB**

**STAB**

**STAB**

**STAB**

**SLICE**

"Ehehehehehe~" The serial killer licked the bloody knife. "Delicious..."

 

**DAY 3**

 

"NOOOO! DAMN IT!"

That scream woke me up from my slumber. My pants were still down and I had an  **escort card**  placed on my dick. (AN: I am so, so sorry)

As I pull my pants up, someone knocked on my door. I answered it to see Togami with a stern face.

"You need to see this." He told me with apologizing eyes.

I went outside my house to see Kuwata's dead body, with Sayaka whimpering over him. He was missing an eye and his torso was cut open with missing organs.

"Jesus... That's beyond despair.." Junko groaned. She feels like she's going to vomit.

"My best friend... Dead." I couldn't believe it. But this is reality.

"Not to mention that he was part of the mafia." Togami handed me the  **mafioso card**. "Here's his will."

 

_**The Mafia Shall Prevail!** _

_**I will make sure of it.** _

_**Me and Asahina are going to make sure of it.** _

_**N1: Left Hagakure for dead** _

_**N2: Killed Fukawa** _

_**N3:** _

 

"No.. Asahina, my girl, are you actually a mafia?" Oogami asked with disbelief in her eyes.

"N-No, that's not true.. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Hmph. Face it, Fighter. Leon's stupidity makes him put his second best friend's name on his will. No offence to Sayaka, but Leon is stupid." Togami took a deep breathe.

"...I'm sorry, Asahina."

"No, please Sakura. Let me live!"

"..."

Asahina is put on trial. She was breathing heavily. I can't believe she's mafia..

However, I had doubts. Leon wouldn't be that much stupid to put a fellow mafia's name in, right?

I abstained.

Some of us abstained, while only Oogami, Celestia and Togami voted guilty.

"Any last words, plebian?" Togami asked. Typical way of speaking.

"...ha..haha..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Asahina laughed uncontrollably.

".What? Why are you laughing?" I asked, traumatized from the laughter.

"It's because your fellow townies voted me guilty, WHEN I WASN'T THE MAFIA AT ALL! HOW FUNNY WAS THAT JOKE?" Asahina kept laughing and laughing, even after she kicked her stool and lynched herself. We all stood there, haunted.

Togami had the urge to walk up and search the body. He found the  **jester card**. "Shit.."

"No..." Oogami covered her head with both of her hands, realizing her mistake.

 

I never had the chance to check the death note left on Kuwata's lifeless body.

 

_**You will all pay** _

_**YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE** _

_**I will not forgive any of you. NOT EVEN ONE OF YOU!** _

_**DIE BY MY BLADE** _

 

This serial killer freaks me out..

I walked up to Togami and asked him, "What is Ishimaru's role?"

"Well, because you're definetely the sheriff, I'll tell you. He's the jailor. He only jailed Mukuro, and that was last night. The first two nights, he was um, how do you say this? Roleblocked by the escort." Togami arranged some strange files he was holding. "What about you, Naegi? How was your nights?"

"Couldn't find any leads. First night, I checked Junko and she was proven innocent. Second night, I got attacked by the serial killer. Luckily, the doctor saved me. Third, Mondo is innocent. But then I got raped by the escort." I sighed, remembering that awful moment.

"Hmph, the escort sure is a strange one. What we do know is that it's female. Besides, the escort can satisfy the mafia and distract them from performing any killings."

"True, but I feel bad for the woman. Going through all this." I looked down and closed my eyes.

"Times like these make me wish this world was a better place. Go on with your day, Naegi. I have work to do." And with that, he left.

Togami's right. I wish this place was better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Kuwata: THAT PSYCHO IS CRAZY! THE WAY THE KNIFE SLICED OPEN MY INSIDES! UGH!** _

_**Asahina: Oh well! I'll be busy picking my victim to haunt until they kill themselves!** _

_**Kuwata: Aren't ya gonna thank someone for your victory?** _

_**Asahina: Oh yeah! Sorry. Thanks, Leon.** _

_**Kuwata: No problem. Now let's watch these fools suffer.** _

_**Fukawa: Now that you're here, Kuwata. I believe I have some business with you.** _

_**Kuwata: Oh. Fuck. NONONO-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from my flight! But my ears are still fucking exploding...


	6. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed Roles: 
> 
> Medium - Hagakure  
> Sheriff - Naegi  
> Doctor -  
> Jailor - Ishimaru  
> Escort -  
> Investigator - Fukawa  
> Lookout - Fujisaki  
> Vigilante -  
> Veteran -  
> Mayor - Togami  
> Executioner - Yamada  
> Jester - Asahina  
> Godfather -  
> Mafioso - Kuwata  
> Framer -  
> Serial Killer - forgive me pls

_**Before we begin this chapter, I must apologize for making a FATAL ERROR. So when you read chapter 4 and chapter 5, you must've noticed something. There is a Random Mafia role, but no Serial Killer role. I apologize for creating this fuck up to confuse my readers. Please forgive me. Why won't you forgive me already? C'mon! Once again, I'm fucking sorry. Now scroll down.** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**NIGHT 4**

 

I checked Mukuro, I got nothing. I'm such a useless sheriff! I returned home and laid down on my bed. I hope I don't get murdered by the serial killer or the mafia. I let the darkness take me as I close my eyes.

 

_**MEANWHILE** _

 

"It's all going according to plan."

Mondo knocked on the door.

"Door's open. Come in."

Mondo turned the doorknob and swung the door open. As he step inside the house, he activated a bear trap.

"OW!" Mondo looked down to see the bear trap caught his leg.

"Tough luck!" Mondo looked up to see-

**BOOM**

Mondo was shot in the chest. The veteran stood up, walked towards him and gave him a hard kick. The door was closed and Mondo was on the ground, helpless, bleeding, left for dead.

"Shit, I fucked up.." Mondo then heard footsteps coming closer. He looked to his right.

And saw Sakura.

"You're the mafia." Sakura pulled out her gun and aimed at Mondo's head. "I shall make my last move before I'm gone from the town. Forgive me, Oowada."

She pulled the trigger.

**BOOM**

In another house, Chihiro watched the entire thing. She, no, he (AN: In the eyes of the narrator) started sobbing.

Sakura returned home and sat on her chair. She looked up and said, "Asahina, I'm sorry for betraying you. We will meet again." She grabbed the gun and pointed it on her head. "Friends, I will see you in the next life."

**BOOM**

Sakura died on the chair.

Outside her house, the serial killer made their move. SK walked towards the house of the Mayor, smirking. Instead of busting down doors, SK pick-locked the door and succeeded in opening it. It walked towards Togami's room, opening it slowly. Surprisingly, Togami was still awake and it seemed like he was expecting the SK.

"I didn't realize the serial killer was you. This was unexpected."

"...This town is a sin, and we all pay for it."

"Hmph, I ask you this. What do you plan on getting from all this?" Togami asked the killer.

"...Acceptance."

**DEEP STAB**

"Guh!" Togami spat out blood. "This town would've been a better place, had it not have murderers running around.."

The killer pulled out the knife and Togami fell on his bed, dying.

"It's only a matter of time."

__

**DAY 5**

 

I woke up to a dense air inside my room. Not just my room, everywhere. Something must've happened last night. I skipped breakfast and went straight out..

Only to see a tragedy.

Fujisaki and Ishimaru were crying because of the dead body of Oowada.

Togami was stabbed in the chest and died of blood lost. By the big trail, he was dragged outside.

Sakura's door was left open and I saw her, dead on a chair with a gunshot wound to the head.

"Makoto. We need to find the serial killer and the remaining mafia right now." Kyouko demanded.

"You're right. We need leads." I called Ishimaru. "HEY, ISHIMARU."

He looked up to me and asked, "W-What is it?"

"Do you have a lead?"

"...Mondo is the framer." What the hell? No way. But he was innocent when I first checked him out. Ishimaru threw the  **framer card** to me.

"N-No.." Oowada may have been a jerk, but he was still a brother to Ishimaru, and to see him betray his brother is just horrible.. "Anything else?"

Ishimaru walked up to me and whispered, "Mukuro claims escort, but Celestia also claims escort. Who do we trust?"

"Oh dear. One more lead?" I gulped.

"The serial killer's death note." He gave the death note to me:

 

_**I want to be accepted by everyone** _

_**Why won't you accept me?** _

_**You're such a liar** _

 

No way. No. Bloody. Way. Wait a minute.

"Kyouko, what's your role?" I asked out of random.

"Doctor. I'm the one who healed you on the second night, remember?"

I guess?

"Naegi, right now we have a problem. We can only trust one of the two that claimed escort. The question is, who?" Ishimaru looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"..."

Well this going to be hard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Fukawa: Byakuya-samaaa..** _

_**Togami: Somebody get her away from me. I'm trying to focus on this town.** _

_**Hagakure: I can't. I'm trying to focus on something else here.** _

_**Sakura: Sorry for betraying you..** _

_**Asahina: It's okay~ You're with me now.** _

_**Kuwata: Heh, our boss has got this.** _

_**Oowada: I'm still upset over not saving kyodai. He could be in danger.** _

_**Togami: Why would you betray your brother like that?** _

_**Oowada: I wanted to save him from this cursed town.** _

_**Togami: And this doesn't look like it will save your brother.** _

_**Oowada: ...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that went from 0 to 100 real quick in this chapter.
> 
> Also, to clear any confusion, I gave the Framer the power to make himself/herself innocent to the sheriff. Why? Because I can. Sad that the Framer now turned Mafioso died to the veteran.


	7. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mukuro's and Celestia's life is on the line and Naegi discovers something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed Roles:
> 
> Medium - Hagakure  
> Sheriff - Naegi  
> Lookout - Fujisaki  
> Doctor - Kirigiri  
> Jailor - Ishimaru  
> Investigator - Fukawa  
> Escort - ?  
> Vigilante - Sakura  
> Veteran - ?  
> Mayor - Togami  
> Godfather - ?  
> Mafioso - Kuwata  
> Framer - Mondo  
> Jester - Asahina  
> Executioner - Yamada  
> Serial Killer - ?

Two people claimed escort. Only one of them is innocent.

"Celestia and Mukuro, both of you claim escort. Only one of you can be trusted." Ishimaru said.

"Impossible, I have always fucked every night nonstop. Clearly, you are lying." Celestia pointed at Mukuro.

"But I fucked Ishimaru and Naegi. Who did you fuck?" Mukuro asked calmly.

"Eh? Such a liar you are. I fucked Ishimaru two nights. Clearly he can confirm that." Celestia glanced towards Ishimaru.

"Y-Yes, she did." Ishimaru blushed.

"But I had my way with Naegi, and it was great." But that was rape to me!

I whispered to Ishimaru, saying, "What evidence should we use to determine the real escort?"

He whispered back, "I don't really know. Maybe the sounds?"

I gasped, "Ishimaru, you're a genius!"

I cleared my throat and the two girls looked towards me, "The only way to determine who the real escort is, is by the voices we heard!"

"The voices?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, the voices. Or moans I should say." I cringed at the word, 'moans'.

"After two nights, the moans I heard were from Celestia. Naegi, can you confirm that?" Ishimaru asked.

"Yes, I was raped but heard Celestia's moans. Which means that you are the godfather, Mukuro!"

"..." Mukuro remained silent.

"Sister, you betrayed me..." Junko was about to cry.

"I did it for you." She walked towards the rope. She stood on the stool, placed the noose around her neck, and sigh.

We all were expecting her to just kick the stool, and that was it.

...But what we all didn't expect was this.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking one of you with me." She took out her revolver shot the first person she saw.

*cough* "W-What.. Is... This..." Sayaka fell backwards, dead.

Mukuro kicked the stool and hung herself.

"O-Oh my god.." Fujisaki shooked her body.

"What in the world..." Ishimaru covered his mouth.

"This wasn't suppose to happen.." I stood there, traumatized.

"..." Kyouko stayed silent the entire time. "We are done here." She then went to her house.

 

I sat on the same log me and Kyouko shared. I wasn't expecting someone else to come here.

"Hey, Naegi."

"Huh? Ishimaru? What are you doing here?" I made space for him to sit.

"Just wanted to tell you some info. We know that Fujisaki is the lookout and Sayaka was the veteran. Not to mention that Junko is the doctor."

Wait what?

"The only person who we don't know their role is Kirigiri."

No. Nonono.

"But you heard me ask Kirigiri's role, and she claimed doctor." I don't believe it.

"But here's the thing. If Junko was lying and was actually the serial killer, she would've killed me. I didn't jail Kirigiri."

No. It can't be.

"...I'll take a look at her tonight."

"Alright then. Ya know, I have the option to execute a prisoner, but I accidently executed a townie. You remember someone called Matsude Yasuke?"

"Oh yeah, that spy? Felt sorry for him."

"I stopped executing anyone since then."

"..." I wasn't paying anymore attention to his story. The only thing on my mind is Kirigiri.

 

 

**NIGHT 5**

 

 

I checked Kirigiri. I can't believe it. I refuse not to. I entered her house and began searching..

...

There is a set of  **serial killer cards** on a table. Not to mention, there's a bloody knife next to it.

It can't be.

I returned home.

"Yo, Naegicchi!"

Huh?

I saw Hagakure sitting on a chair.

"You know how mediums can seance, right? I'm here to deliver the truth."

Don't tell me..

"Kirigiri is the serial killer! I'm serious."

"Get out.."

"Huh?"

"GET OUT!!!" I shouted.

Hagakure vanished from thin air.

I lay on my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

I don't know what to do now..

 

 

_**MEANWHILE** _

 

 

The serial killer sat on the bed and swung its feet to kill some time. The SK decided to not kill anyone this night. However...

Someone knocked on the door and the SK went to open it.

"Greetings, I have come to spend my time with you." Celestia grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"...Don't touch me.."

"Hm?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The SK grabbed the knife and repeatedly stab Celestia in the neck multiple times.

Celestia screamed.

The SK dragged her body outside, left it there and went back inside the house.

Unfortunately, Fujisaki watched the entire thing.

"So it's you.. Why?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Hagakure: I tried to warn him, but he doesn't want to believe it.** _

_**Togami: It's going to be hard for him tomorrow, but he has to accept it.** _

_**Fukawa: Byakuya-samaaa...** _

_**Togami: For Christ sake.** _

_**Sayaka: I can't believe I died like this.** _

_**Asahina: Mukuro! You broke the rules!** _

_**Mukuro: I don't care.** _

_**Togami: So these killings are a game to you?** _

_**Asahina: Yeah! Mukuro can't kill anyone when she's about to get lynched.** _

_**Mukuro: But I did.** _

_**Celestia: My neck still hurts..** _

_**Togami: Because you tried to have your way with her.** _

_**Celestia: Shut up, you..** _

_**Oowada: ...** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you weren't expecting this..
> 
> Also, you're probably raging at me because the Godfather can't kill anyone when he/she's about to get lynched. Mate, listen,  
> You're smart  
> You're loyal  
> I like that  
> Another one  
> This is all just for the story. I could make the jester kill two people, but that would be boring. Just enjoy the story.


	8. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it all comes down to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confirmed Roles:
> 
> Medium - Hagakure  
> Sheriff - Naegi  
> Doctor - Junko  
> Escort - Celestia  
> Lookout - Fujisaki  
> Jailor - Ishimaru  
> Investigator - Fukawa  
> Vigilante - Sakura  
> Veteran - Sayaka  
> Mayor - Togami  
> Godfather - Mukuro  
> Mafioso - Mondo  
> Framer - Kuwata  
> Executioner - Yamada  
> Jester - Asahina  
> Serial Killer - Kirigiri

The day has come. I walked out of my house and met the remaining townies. I saw the dead body of Celestia and felt sorry for her. I then looked at Kirigiri. She looked back at me, chuckling.

"What's so funny, murderer?" Junko asked without glaring at Kirigiri.

"Funny? The answer is simple. Poor Naegi here didn't suspect me at all until the end." Kyouko, no, Kirigiri answered calmly.

"Why did you become a serial killer?!" Ishimaru demanded.

"That's because this town is a sin. We all pay for it." Kirigiri couldn't help but chuckle more.

"...I thought we loved each other." I said whimpering.

"We do. Just, not in the traditional way." Kirigiri then put her hands in her pocket. "You're all expecting me to just walk up to the noose and lynch myself, right?"

Oh no. Please don't.

"After witnessing Mukuro break the rules, why shouldn't I break them?" She took out a revolver. "This revolver is from the poor Sayaka."

Ishimaru gasped, "Y-You wouldn't-!"

**BANG**

Fujisaki yelled, "NO!"

Ishimaru coughed up blood and held his stomach wound. "D-Damn it..!" He fell to the floor.

"I'll get you for thi-"

**BANG**

"..." Junko remained hazily.

Fujisaki screamed in pain.

"Kirigiri, what do you think of yourself?" Junko suddenly asked and then walked towards her.

"I think of myself as a depressed child that wants acceptance." She aims the gun and-

**BANG**

"Tch!" Junko dropped to the floor.

"Now it's just you, Makoto." She dropped the gun and pulled out her knife. "I'll make sure you stay with me forever."

I just stood there, paralyzed. Just then, my legs started moving backwards slowly.

I turned and ran.

I ran to the forest.

I passed the log that me and Kirigiri shared.

I passed the animals that treated me nicely.

I heard a bear growl and looked back to see Kirigiri cutting the bear's head off.

...

I tripped.

"Whoa!" I fell to the floor. "..Ow.."

I got up and tried to run, but my leg was hurt. I could only hop with one leg.

I turned around and saw her there, walking towards me.

Nononono!

I backed up slowly against a tree.

She was a few inches away from me.

This was it. I was going to die.

"I'll make sure, we stay together, Makoto~" I gulped.

Just as she was about to raise the knife,

**BANG**

"Grh!" She dropped the knife.

I looked behind her and saw Ishimaru, holding a gun.

"...Stay away from him, you monster!"

**BANG**

He shot again.

Kirigiri walked slowly towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Makoto, I'll love you forever..." She dropped to the floor, dead.

...

I looked at Ishimaru, who dropped the gun.

"I'm sorry.." Was all he could say before walking back to the town.

...

So this was it.

 

 

Junko was patching up my leg.

After she was done, she looked at me with a look of worry.

I couldn't blame her. I was hurt because of Kirigiri dead.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked the others, Ishimaru and Fujisaki.

"My father is arriving in this town tomorrow to take us somewhere else, somewhere safe." Ishimaru answered with look of sadness. "At least no more of this mess can happen ever again."

"Alright then. I guess we all pack up our stuff for tomorrow. Help each other out, will you?" Junko then went outside to do something.

It was just us three now.

"What are you all going to do after this?" Fujisaki questioned with curiousity.

"I guess the four of us can live together in an apartment. I know a friend who can give us an apartment for free." Ishimaru then looked at me and asked, "What about you? Do you want to live with us?"

"...Sounds good." I then stood up and exited Junko's house.

 

 

"Do you regret being in this town?" Hajime questioned with sorrowful in his eyes.

"...Yes, I do." I answered with despair.

"What do you plan to do now?" He asked.

"..."

What is my goal now? What is left for me now?

...

The memories of that town will forever haunt me. Every day, every month, every year.

 

**_I will never forgive that town._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to discuss about Town of Despair on Discord? Here's the link: (https://discord.gg/wC2xPv4) (Don't worry, the link will never expire)
> 
> This story is far from over.  
> It's only the beginning.


End file.
